This invention relates to controllers for motor vehicles having an internal combustion engine and an automatic transmission and a control unit for controlling the operation of the engine and the transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,420, for example, discloses a control arrangement for an automatic motor vehicle transmission and for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, in which shifting and engine control characteristics are stored. Depending on the desired power output, the driving behavior of the driver and the particular driving situation, the control arrangement assures the availability of the desired engine torque, as well as, for example, that the automatic transmission is shifted appropriately with respect to full consumption or power output. Since motor vehicles are marketed worldwide, such engine and transmission control commands must be adapted country-by-country so that it is possible to observe for each country the particular national statutory provisions with respect to fuel consumption, exhaust-gas emission and, if appropriate, also maximum speed.